


Honorary maniax

by Shortandverynerdy



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, jerome valeska - Freeform, the maniax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortandverynerdy/pseuds/Shortandverynerdy
Summary: Walking to work one morning at the Gotham gazette you did not expect to find bodies falling from the roof, Let alone actually help them. You went to work in the morning and left tangled with the infamous maniax.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship, slight romance - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Honorary maniax

Life was something mediocre. At least in my opinion it was. I tried everything to make sure I was never bored, I hung out with friends a lot, saw musicals and movies, I even traveled. But nothing filled the ache of boredom in my chest. I tried to push it down but it always came back. Bubbling away at my chest like acid. I was thinking about nothing in particular on my walk to work at the Gotham gazette. Nothing special, I was a receptionist. Anyway I was walking when something large falling brought my attention back. That large thing was a body. The second body came baring the letter ‘A’ . I realised where they’re coming from and headed through a shortcut I knew and flew up the stairs . I opened the door a crack so I could hear but couldn’t be spotted “next, Mr. X” a young voice said. I could tell he was around my age but to be able to tell would mean going face to face with them. “Ah, a little to right” the same voice said, clearly the leader. “That’s the spot” and with thoes words, followed a scream and an all familiar splat. I knew I had to do something but it was finding the right time “perfect” the boy said grinning “what should we do with the spare?” Asked a new voice, quieter, more meeker. Now was my chance “ I know!” I said as confidently as I could, alerting everyone to my presence. I took the spray paint canister off a man with long curly, almost bushy hair and sprayed a exclamation mark on the blank straight jacket. Being fully aware all their eyes were on me. I took a few steps back to admire my handy work . Not bad, not bad at all. I turned to the boy on the edge. He had red hair and look that said that I had piqued his interest. “Every sentence needs punctuation, right?” I said with a beaming smile “indeed” said the boy, jumping off the ledge and standing a few feet in front of me. “What are you doing here?” He asked, staring me down. “I, um...knew the men who fell were pushed and it piqued my interest to know who was behind it, so I came up to meet the masterminds behind it” I explained trying to keep my composure. The boy was kinda cute, I shouldn’t find him cute but here I was, finding this asylum escapee who told someone to push men off a building, cute! “ well here we are” he said and put his arm around me suddenly “that guy over there is Greenwood, careful. He bites” he said pointing to the man who I stole the paint can from “that guy over there is Dobkins and that big guy over there is Helzinger” he told me pointing to the smaller guy first who gave me and excited wave and then the larger bold one. “I’m Y/N” I said introducing myself “Y/N?, well isn’t that a nice name. I’m Jerome” so that was his name “Jerome, huh? I like it...anyway, may I do the honours?” I asked pointing at the man shaking whilst greenwood taunted him “sure, Aaron... would you kindly help our friend out?” And with that me and Aaron dragged the guy to the edge and he ended up making the finishing touch to the sentence “maniax?” Drawled Aaron “guess they kinda lost their heads?” I said and Jerome laughed “now that’s a headline” he said and we both laughed. I don’t know what was happening to me but I’m pretty sure I was loving it . Me and the maniax spoke a bit more and they knew that I worked at the gazette. I left and went into work before they could usher me anywhere but throughout the day I was thinking about them, especially Jerome. 

The following day, the phones had calmed down after the maniax’s little stunt I helped with yesterday. My attention was drawn from yesterday by the phone ringing “Gotham gazette, Y/N speaking” I said fiering off the usual script “Hiya gorgeous, remember me?” Id recognise his voice anywhere. “Well if it isn’t the handsome ginger from the roof” I said smiling “One and only” came his reply. “So what do I owe this pleasure?” I asked as I thanked a colleague who put some papers on my desk “Well, the boss doesn’t think you’ve got what it takes . But we do and we’ve decided to let you tag along in our next charade” this surprise me a little “How thoughtful” I could sense he was smiling through the phone at these words “I know right, anyway it’s a gala so you’ll have to look your best and don’t worry about finding something to wear. We’ve picked you out something real cute. You’ll see. So you in?” I didn’t know what to do, I wanted to but at the same time something was telling me not to do it “C’mon doll,this offer isn’t out forever” I thought about it a little bit more and then came to a decision “Ok red, I’m in” I said, wondering what was in store at this gala “Goodie, I’ll text you the time and place we’ll pick you up. I hope you ready, ‘cause you’re in for the night of your life!”


End file.
